Adventures of M: Professor - part 1
by pannadela
Summary: Another unexpected meeting.


Since three days Finn, Jake and Pann rode in direction, that was directioned by Khael's Cristal, that was Finn's new denture. Pink - a creature, that Pannadela found in bush was accompanying them. When sunset came, they stopped somewhere in forest. They made a little camp and they began to eat flatbreads, that Pann made some days ago. Pink ate it with big pleasure. After supper Pann tried to communicate with him.

-Do you recognize this place Pink? Maybe something remindss your familiar place, huh? - she asked him, but creaturemade a few incomprehensible sounds.

-I will understand it as negative answer. - she responded.

After some time, when they gone sleep, Pink made another sound to Pann.

-What? You want to stand guard? As you wish. - she responded to him.

But Finn woke up and he said to her:

-Why you want this creature as guard? You said that it has child's mind, though.

-But...

-No. He can't be our guard. I will stand guard instead of him.

-Maybe you're true.

And she turned to Pink:

-You can't stand guard tonight. Maybe another time.

Pink looked at her very scared sight, made some frustrated sounds and ran away into forest. Pann looked very frustrated due to this and she looked at Finn:

-Look what you did! Now, we probably never meet Pink again!

-But I think, that he will survive in this forest one night. He will surely come back next morning.

Pann calmed down and she said to Finn:

-Maybe. But, if he will not come back next morning, you will have to find him in this forest.

And they both fell asleep. Pann first, Finn just after he standed guard.

They were woke up by weird rustling. Jake woke up first and he looked around. And weird rustilng sounded again.

-Pink! If that's you, show yourself! - Jake shouted.

A wierd whisper responded him:

-I'm like wind... Even faster than it... You will never catch me.

And weird rustling still sounded.

Jake woke up Finn, Pann and horses. They sat at them and they began to run in unknown direction.

And they saw him.

He ran next to them. It was man. Surely not Emian. He had a cap, that had one flyer from times before Big Mushroom War - Charles Lindbergh. He had blackglasses and long, black coat. He ran in very weird position: bent in half and hands along a torso. In one moment he jumped in tree branches. And he jumped in front of horses. Horses so scared, that standed. A man said very loud voice:

-You're at area of former Oak Laboratory. For illegal entry on this area you must to go to our professor.

He ran very quickly around horses. So fast, that he wasn't visible. He gave handcuffs for horses.

-What you did to us... erm, what is your name? - Pann asked him.

-Flyer. My name is Flyer. - he responded.

-So, what you did to us, Flyer?

-Don't talk, please, until we will not reach our DES-TI-NA-TION.

And they went behind him.

They came to big ruins. They looked like a ruins of big castle. And they reached building, that didn't looked like destroyed. It looked like a block of flats.

-Hey, Vacation! I came here with intruders!

From one window a man downed. He had straw hat, circle glasses, red shirt in white flowers and shorts. He said to him something in weird language, and Flyer responded:

-Yes, yes. You can bring professor.

And man named Vacation disappedared from window and after short moment, from entrance went another man. He had casual glasses, light-blue shirt and jeans. And he said to Flyer hoarse voice:

-I'm saing you again, that we don't arrest normal travellers. Please take off that handcuffs.

Flyer took handcuffs from horses and he said to them, that they can get off from horses.

-I'm really sorry for my Flyer. He still can't recognize, who is good or bad. I can invite you to my home, as apologise. - professor said to them.

-We must to think about this. Please left us alone. - Pann said to him.

-As you wish, but we are waiting for you.

After they left them, Pann said to Finn and Jake:

-I think, that we can't benefit from their sojourn.

-But Cristal directs this place as a place, where Ghost Princess can be. Maybe we will stop in this place on some days and we will be able to find a princess here. - Finn said to her.

-...and maybe they could help in finding of Pink. - Jake said too.

Pann finnaly looked at them and she said to them:

-All right. We will stay in here at one night, and we will leave this place next morning.

And they went to building.

First, that they saw, was big staircase in dark room. At its left side were mailboxes with names of dwellers on them. Pann came to them and she began to read:

-Flyer, Red, Lemon, Amphibian, Vacation, Professor, two sealed mailboxes and... Pink?

Finn came to Pann and he read this too. And they heard steps. Finn, Jake and Pann turned back. It was Pink.

-Pink! What are you doing here? - Pann came to him and asked.

He looked at her and he smiled. But behind him was someone. And this someone said hoarse voice:

-So, you decided to stay in here?

From shadow downed the same man, that ordered Flyer to release them.

-Yes... - Pann responded.

-That's excellent! And, I'm really apologise for that, that I didn't introduced myself. Professor George Frank, for shortcut Professor Frank. And your names are...

Finn, Jake and Pann introduced themselves and professor said to them:

-Oh! You're these three travellers that rescued one of my pupils! Tell me: what do you want? I'll try to make your wishes as good as I can.

-At first, one question. - Pann asked him. - From where you know Pink?

-It's a very, very long story my dear. Let's sit at the table in a dining room.

They went to dining room. At the table sat many, many weirdos. A man in white suit, cap, that looked like frog and with flute, man, that looked the same like first one, but with cap looking like a lemon, a man in red version of Pink's suit and in glasses and a Vacation. Only man in red suit didn't looked like professor.

-My dear pupils! These three persons rescued Pink, so greet them as best as you can! Fenn, Jax and Pamm! - professor said to his pupils.

-Finn, Jake and Pann, professor. - Pann drew attention to professor.

-...that means Finn, Jake and Pann!

And they went to dining room and they sat at the table. Anyone ate food, that was on table. After dinner Finn, Jake and Pann strolled with professor around ruins with professor.

-What is your story? - Finn asked in one moment Professor Frank.

-I'll say it in a shortcut: I worked in this lab many, many years ago. I don't wanted experiments on people, but this lab was created only for this. For testing people. So, I seretly rescued my genetical copies, that were made using DNA, that I gave on beginning of my work here. I rescued copy of my friend too. I rescued many, many subjects, but one day in lab was explosion. Many of my pupils escaped to Outer Realm, and despite of this, that I was human, I was affected by this explosion. Expect of immortality, I've got another ability, that my pupils don't know. Just look.

In front of their eyes professor changed from an 30-years-old man to a 19-years-old teen. His clothes changed to clothes, that were normal for teens before Big Mushroom War. Gray cap, black t-shirt and jeans.

-It's my secret ability. - professor said to them normal voice. - In this body I look like I from years, that I spent in my familiar city. And, I have another name. I took it from my far relative, that was well-known musican and comedian - Joji.

They looked at him very, very surprised. After some time he changed again into his normal form.

-At end I can say you one fact: normally, in this place sun is setting and rising only once per year. But I and my friends from lab made a simulator. Normal day and night are only illusions. But now, we must go to sleep. We are going sleep after every sunset.

-Wait... - Pann said. - So theory of ONOD is true only there?

-What is ONOD? - Jake asked her.

-ONOD, or One Night One Day is theory saying, that outside of M is only one day and one night per year. By the way, do you have something like that in Ooo?

-No.

-So this theory works only here. - Pann answered.

In one moment Finn asked professor:

-I have a one thing to you. I collected these cristals some days ago. Do you know, what function they have?

And he took two purple cristals from sack. He gave them to professor and he said:

-I'm not mage, but we must to check it in case of it.

When they went to secret lab in basement, professor came to big countertop. He put cristals on small podiums and he opened small window. By this window went moonlight, that went trougth one cristal.

-Finn, please take one cristal and go outside this room. - professor ordered to Finn.

Finn grabbed one cristal and he came out of lab. There was dark corridor. Suddenly, cristal lighted and beam came out from cristal. Beam lighted at a wall, and there sloly appeared some blurred stains, and finally Pann and Jake's faces. They waved their hands to him. Next, a professor appeared. After it, cristal turned off. And Finn went to a lab.

-It's incredible... A moonlight went trougth cristal, and you saw this, what sees moonlight, when it comes trougth cristal. I saw thing like that first time... - professor said to Finn. - By the way, you must go to sleep.

-Sure. We must to go to sleep to be rested on tomorrow. - Pann said to him.

They went with professor to a room, in which they had to sleep. But, in midnight, professor suddenly woke up all his pupils. And they went down to basement. To secret door, that Finn didn't saw.


End file.
